1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an information collection system. More specifically, the invention describes a system and method for monitoring outbreak of contagious diseases.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current surveillance systems and methods to prevent the outbreak of contagious diseases rely on post-symptomatic reporting, and therefore are severely limited in what portion of the population they can treat or isolate before infection becomes widespread and uncontrollable. In general, individuals are most infectious when they first begin to develop symptoms. The infected individuals typically show symptoms of fever. Therefore, a surveillance solution to prevent diseases transmitted by person-to-person interaction before the specific disease becomes epidemic is greatly desired.